Users are increasingly using electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a pair of shoes can interact with their electronic device to browse an electronic catalogue, and to search for different types of shoes that are being offered in the electronic catalogue.
Users can often submit search queries to a search engine to facilitate the retrieval of such information. Search engines typically identify and return a set of search results. Each search result generally references a resource that was identified as being responsive to the search query submitted by a user. Such resources can include, for example, web pages, images, documents, and multimedia content.
Since each search query generally comprises of just a set of terms, it may be difficult for search engines to determine any relationships between the terms in the set of terms. Since knowledge of any relationships between the set of terms can be useful in identifying more relevant resources, such difficulty can ultimately affect the quality of the search results that are presented to users.